chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorian Harris
Dorian Harris is a main character belonging to Pippy. He is twenty six years old and works as a hunter. Dorian is the older brother of Dexter Harris and is considered the leader of their group. Appearance With dark blue eyes and light brown hair, Dorian generally resembles his younger brother. However, Dorian is taller and has a slightly broader build than Dexter does, being quite broad-shouldered and muscular in build. He regularly grows out his facial hair with either light stubble or slightly thicker stubble. Dorian has a tribal tattoo on his left bicep that he got when he was younger. Facially, he also resembles his father. For clothing, Dorian is generally simplistic, choosing sometimes tight t-shirts and jeans. Species & Abilities Dorian is entirely human and works as a hunter. He has no additional abilities of any kind but is an incredibly skilled fighter, having been raised in the work. Family & Relationships *Mother - Tamara Graham-Harris *Father - Daniel Harris *Brother - Dexter Harris Personality On the surface, Dorian is a generally easy going guy and finds it easy to joke about sensitive subjects. Dorian is moderately intelligent, but rarely uses his brain for the most common examples of intelligence and often displays his intelligence in other ways. He very rarely feels uncomfortable and finds it easy to get along with most people. However, he can also be quite short-tempered, a trait inherited from his mother, and both he and his brother are also incredibly stubborn. As well as this, Dorian tends to feel responsible for the group, as he is considered their unofficial leader. In general, he has a simplistic outlook on life: there's evil, he kills it. Etymology Dorian is a literary name, originating from Oscar Wilde's novel, "The Picture of Dorian Gray", which is also one of his father's favourite books, although it played little part in the selection of his name. Harris is a Germanic surname meaning "Home ruler". Brief History Dorian and Dexter are the sons of Tamara and Daniel Harris, who had been married eighteen months before having their first son, Dorian. Dexter was born two and a half years later. They were raised mostly in California, but moved to New Mexico when Dorian was eleven and Dexter nine. Both were raised to be hunters, although neither knew it until Dexter was fifteen when they were both deemed old enough to find out. The brothers dropped out of high school and began hunting with their parents, despite their father's strong disagreement to this. Dexter and Dorian split from their parents and began hunting seperately when Dexter was eighteen and Dorian twenty. Although they still see their parents quite regularly, Dexter and Dorian started to hunt alone, travelling around the country mostly, although they did take to staying in certain cities for several months at a time during their first few years. Shortly after they started hunting without their parents, the brothers met hunter Isaac Lawrence, who saved both of them from a nest of spider demons and ever since then the brothers have been hunting with him almost entirely. A few years later, the three met Seth Collins, a demon hunter who was based on Missouri at the time. Only nine months after that, they met Nayeli, a witch whose family were trying to sacrifice her in order to lift a curse. Dexter and Nayeli started dating almost immediately afterwards and have been together for a year. Only a few months ago, they all met Donovan Finn, who had been working as a nurse in Princeton. After his father got caught up in a demon community, Don tried to get involved in order to rescue his father. Dexter received a vision of the upcoming events and the group went to try and prevent the demon's attempt to open a hell gate. Don's father was lost in the fight that ensued but they managed to keep the hell gate closed and Don joined their group, becoming the sixth and most recent member. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters